


Inevitable

by headstudents



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: (too many to tag), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mostly Fluff, also tdl spoilers in the last one, alternative universe, some are barely one sentence, some are lowkey angsty, some dangerously close to 500 words, there are some other characters mentioned sometimes, this is basically twenty-seven drabbles about them meeting each other, which were my goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headstudents/pseuds/headstudents
Summary: No matter the time or the circumstances some things are just meant to be.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This format was inspired by so many fics similar to this. You know which ones.  
> 2\. If you somehow found your way here from the jily fandom, then don't worry I'm still writing for them too, but I needed a bit of a change of a scenery.  
> 3\. There are few mentions of Ruby with Clancy in here, so if that's not your thing avoid numbers (2 and 24). Nothing graphic or anything but I feel the obligation to forewarn you.  
> 4\. Also, there are few swear words here and there, nothing serious though.  
> 5\. Enjoy?

**one**

The shock that initially softened the pain of the fall sadly fades away as quickly as it came and soon she starts to feel the familiar prickling behind her eyes. She tries so hard not to cry, but it hurts so, _so_ much and she can't see her mom anywhere near, so she keeps on sitting under the treachours monkey bars who betrayed her with their slippery ways, feeling the tears drop down on the sand around her.

"Are you alright? Did you break anythin'?"

There is a boy around her age, looking down at her with a genuine concern painted on his features. Dumbfounded and unable to speak she simply shakes her head no.

"Good," he beames at her while reaching to his jeans pocket and pulling out a piece of folded paper that seems to resemble some sort of a bird.

Without a moment of hesitation, he places the blue paper bird on her lap and says with a hint of pride in his voice, "This is my friend Blue Betty. My brother fought the dragon in the woods to get her for me."

Ruby has half a mind to tell him that she isn't sure dragons are real, but the boy is being so kind to her that she thinks better off crushing his world at that moment.

"She has magical abilities to chase the pain away."

"Won't you need it?" she hates how small her voice sounded.

"Nah, I've got lots of those," he waves her off.

Ruby sents him a shy, grateful smile. "Your bother must be really brave."

If it was even possible the boy's smile gets even brighter. "Oh yeah, he's the coolest."

They both sit there grinning at each other like two clueless kids that they are unaware of fate's work taking place between them.

"Liam!" A tall, blonde woman is standing at the edge of the playground waving at them."We need to go now, come on."

The boy – Liam – reluctantly stands up but before he starts to make his way towards her, he turns one last time to look at Ruby.

"Take care of her for me, will you?"

And with a quick wave of his hand, he is gone.

Ruby clatching the gift to her chest follows in his footsteps and goes to search for her parents, feeling something warm and foreign spilling through her chest.

 

**\-----------------**

**two**

 

_It's a Wonderful Life._

_It's a_ –fucking– _Wonderful Life._

Of course, that out of the Christmas plays Lady Jane could have picked from, she chose _It's a Wonderful Life_ – which isn't only Ruby's favorite Christmas movie of all time but is also a proud holder of the title Favorite On-Screen Kiss #3.

She has no problem with the play itself; it's well-written and Lady Jane clearly knows what she's doing moving them around the stage with a killer precision.

Her dilemma lays with a kissing.

Initially when she volunteered for the part of Mary after her mother's insistent probing ("It would be a good thing for you, Ruby. And you would make Grams really happy. Not to mention it's the easiest way into the good graces of some teachers") she thought that Clancy would get the part of George, unfortunately their school has a limit when it comes to how many extra circular activities one student can engage in – and considering he is already a class president and president of a debate club, and few others, and captain of the rowing team, he met his limit in the form of Lady Jane's firm refusal.

Which is why currently she is standing and staring into the hollow of the neck of someone's who is not her boyfriend, (do two dates and one groping session in his car classify him as a boyfriend? She'll have to ask Vida.) who is sitting in the dark corner of the audience burning holes in the back of her head like it's her fault they are in this position.

"Any day now Ms. Daly." Lady Jane's boredom almost visceral in her voice.

The script is crumbling in her hands as she takes a deep breath in to calm herself which she quickly realizes is a huge mistake. The smell of leather and smoke and motor oil from his stepfather's repair shop that seems to permanently cling to his skin fills her nostrils; the smell of something woodsy, something forbidden, something that makes him ultimately _him_ , and not hers.

"We don't have to do that if you really don't wanna darlin'." He sounds so gentle almost as if he is afraid that too loud noise would spook her and she'd bolt out of there. He isn't wrong.

"No, I want to," she replies, hastily looking up at him which was another mistake because his baby blues are even more clear when they are standing this close. With a drop of her head, she adds, "I mean, we have to for the play, to keep things professional."

"Right, professional." He says and she can hear the smile in his tone.

One last steadying breath before she leans up and their lips touch and after that, she's lost, lost and gone and she will never come back to the way she was before; the script falls from her hands, someone behind her gasps and the sound of slammed door echoes through the hall.

 

**\-----------------**

**three**

 

"You said it's an emergency."

"Yes, yes, yes, get in here," Grams all but hauls her inside with a surprising strength for a woman her age.

"What—What's going on? What happened?" Ruby sounds out of breath from that little jog she had to do from her car to the door.

Not bothering with response Grams grabs her by her left wrist and drags her across the house to the back door; they are slightly ajar and she can see how much the flowers have grown since last time she was here.

"Wonderful," Grams says gleefully as takes a peek at something that only she can see through the door. She spins around and her eyes drop down to Ruby, almost as though she's trying to assess her presentability; Ruby starts to feel quite undressed in her old denim dungarees shorts, but when Grams called using the emergency code, dressing herself up was the furthest thing from her mind.

Grams keeps on absentmindedly humming to herself and wipes the non-existent dust off Ruby's shoulders and butt before sliding the black hair tie off her messy bun and letting her hair fall down in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks, incredulous.

Satisfied with her own work Grams gives a firm nod of approval and grabs her wrist yet again, pulling her outside into the backyard.

"I need you to go to my new neighbors and ask for a cup of sugar." Ruby's eyes trail down the direction where Gram's is pointing. Indeed there seems to be someone living in the house that previously stood empty and neglected.

"Wait, was that the emergency? Seriously?!"

"Smile dear, you'll thank me later." She gives her a hard shove and Ruby finds herself on the neighborly grounds.

Years of experience taught her not to question Grams and her crazy ideas so taking a few steps she stops in front of the back door of the neighbors' house. She tries knocking several times but to no avail; the house would seem empty if it wasn't for the faint music coming from somewhere inside.

"Hello?" She calls out knocking for the last time.

"Can I help you darlin'?"

She whirls around, almost hits her arm on the door, startled by this new voice; in front of her, stands a boy, not much older than her, with light blond hair and eyes so achingly blue that she nearly forgets there's a sky above them.

She knows she's staring; the telling smile on his lips assures her that he knows that too.

"My grandma sent me to..." she trails off when she notices not one, but two heads snooping at them through the kitchen's window.

Sudden realization hits her when she recognizes how familiar the second head looks like.

"Is this your grandma's house?"

"Um...yeah, it is why?"

_Oh, God, they didn't_ , she thinks. But another quick glance affirms her in her suspicions that they _did_ , and she will make sure to thank them later.

 

**\-----------------**

**four**

 

"I kissed Liam."

"Cool."

Ruby shifts her position to look at Vida. " _Cool_?"

"Yeah, cool," she shrugs, her eyes still glued to the open textbook in front of her.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there?"

Feeling inexplicably enraged Ruby jumps off the bed and starts pacing the room. "I just told you I kissed Liam. Stewart, not Stevens. You know Liam Stewart right? Tall, blonde, drives that stupid van around, has been my best friend since I was seven?"

"Rings a bell, yes." Boredom in her voice stings Ruby.

"So I'm telling you I kissed my oldest friend and you're telling me ' _cool_ ' ?"

Vida sighs and rolls her eyes looking up at her. "What do you want me to tell you? Congratulations? It's about damn time?"

"I want you to react, to tell me what I should do now."

"I already reacted when he stumbled into the bar last night with that dopey smile on his face after your nightly walk," she puts air quotes around “nightly walk" with her hands. "I knew he either found another abandoned puppy or one of you plucked up the courage and finally shoved their tongue into the others mouth. So, yeah, I'm happy. Good for you both. It only took you — what? — approximately a decade?"

Ruby falls silent taking all the information in, she knows that Vida doesn't have a full picture of the situation. Ruby wasn't always in love with Liam, well she was, but not like that. She used to love Liam like she loves Vida now, and Chubs and Zu, but then one day something started to change, she blinked and suddenly Liam was everywhere except where she really wanted him to be, it's been excruciating, so when the opportunity arose, she took it without thinking of the fallout.

"Was he bad?" Vida asks, clearly misinterpreting her silence.

Aghast at the suggestion Ruby says, "No, of course not."

"Do you want to do it again?"

Ruby slumps back onto the bed thinking about how firmly Liam held her against his chest, how it felt to have the rasp of his five-o'clock shadow scratching her own face, how his tongue...

"Do you?" Vida question jolts her back into reality unable to properly answer it, she nods in response.

"Well then do it."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh for god's sake boo. Yes, it is. You like him, he likes you, just go for it."

"But what if..."

"'You won't fuck it up. You're both too stubborn for that. Now go and get him, and leave me with my calc alone please."

With her heart in her throat, Ruby moves, aware that after today nothing will be the same.

 

**\------------------**

**five**

 

The second she feels the characteristic crunch of a fractured bone she understands why Grams always says to follow her gut, not man's words.

"Dammit!" the guy – Ian? Leo? – yells clutching his nose as blood starts to spill around rather vigorously.

"Sorry," she apologies reaching for napkins her PA hands her. "But you said yourself to really go for it."

He takes them throwing her an amused look. "That was before I knew you can actually throw a punch."

Taking a deep breath she turns to the casting director and asks, "Are we taking a break?"

Vida just waves her off. "Nah, Stewart can take it."

With a raised brow she slings him a glance asking a silent question.

He just laughs. "Don't worry about it darlin', I've had much worse."

Somehow she believes him. Once the bloody nose situation is contained they move back to their marked spots, illuminated by the lights of this small theater stage and silence falls once more.

"By the way, my name is Liam." His whisper is quiet enough so it doesn't draw the attention of anyone else but her. "Probably not the best time for this, but I'm a huge fan of your work." He sends her charming, almost shy smile.

"Everyone ready?" Vida's voice loud and clear in its intention to receive only an affirmative answer.

Ruby nods, but she's not sure if it's more directed at Vida or at Liam.

It's going to be a long couple of weeks.

 

**\------------------**

**six**

 

_Not imaginative enough._

Lady Jane's words echo in her head as she plumps down on the stairs outside the art classroom. Maybe she's right; lately Ruby feels like the right side of her brain packed its bags and moved away somewhere nicer – like Virginia Beach.

"She's on everyone's ass today, don't worry 'bout it."

Warm voice. Southern drawl. The scent of brown sugar and roast chestnuts.

_Liam._

"Really?" She tries to secretly wipe a few stray tears that managed to escape. "Funny, because I didn't see her kicking out anyone else except for me."

He sighs and carefully sits down next to her, close enough for their knees to touch.

"That was..." he trails off clearly unable to find a word that would be honest and comforting at the same time. "But don't worry darlin', we can still salvage the situation."

Sniffling she turns to look at him, "What? How?"

He beams at her so brightly she feels the need to squint her eyes.

"What do you mean ' _how_ '?", he pulls out his sketchbook and tools. "I'll tutor you of course."

_Oh._

"You don't have to do that."

Liam just raises his hand to silence her protests. "Come on Green, I can't have you givin' up on my favorite class now, can I?"

Ruby sends him a small, grateful smile and reaches to her own bag. "If you put it like that."

Their first study session lasts almost eight hours because Ruby keeps on drifting off while staring at Liam and the way his hands glide across the paper, so he needs to repeat everything from the start. After forth hour he declares a dinner break so they go to the nearest pancake house where they spend more time talking than drawing.

At the second session, Liam claims that going to the park should spring some creativity in her brain so they spend over six hours there doing nothing and talking about everything.

After the third one, they stop to pretend either one of them still cares about the art class or Lady Jane's stinging words; the sketchbooks stay forgotten in their dorms – sometimes tangled in their abandoned clothes.

 

**\------------------**

**seven**

 

In this world, Ruby doesn't touch Rob on that Marlinton's gas station; she stays in the car biting her tongue down as Martin's fingers wander around, she thinks this is still better than death.

In this world, Jude and Vida become her loyal, albeit reluctant family; a different Stewart brother anchors her in a way no one has before.

In this world, Thurmond still falls, but it's messier, bloodier, lonelier; the war ends for Ruby with no Clancy in her mind and no Liam in her heart.

 

**\------------------**

**eight**

 

She swears his laughter is timed with the stage lights or air conditioning.

It's the only explanation she has for the warmth that spills through her each time she hears him laugh.

It's loud, boisterous and completely unabashed kind of a laughter; the kind that makes you stop on track and look for its source with a hidden desire to join in.

Ruby admits that she was initially displeased by the idea of spending the next two hours sitting next to the complete stranger and hoping that on the off-chance they won't be the kind to eat snacks in the theater, but the minute the aforementioned stranger sat down next to her (not to mention the flush on his face that appeared as he profusely apologized for stepping on her feet while he was trying to get to his seat) she knew that she's not going to remember a thing out of this show.

(And to think she was this close to letting her dad convince mom and her to go see the Avengers instead.)

The stranger with a Cute Laugh wins over Earth's Mightiest Heroes in this round.

 

**\------------------**

**nine**

 

The truth is that her life would look drastically different (more painful, more wonderful, madder, longer) if she only took that pills.

But she didn't and next morning PFS laid her down in one of the many unnamed graves behind the trees, and months later amongst the people who brought the camps down, there is a blonde blue-eyed boy who weeps tears for those who couldn't be saved.

 

**\------------------**

**ten**

 

She'd recognize that mess of blonde hair everywhere. He seems shorter and slimmer than the last time she saw him – granted she has only seen him standing at full height once when he was leaving the infirmary but she's sure there were few more inches to him then.

They promised each other to stay in touch, but with his erratic work schedule and her various lectures and projects at college, they had to satisfy themselves with few texts every now and then.

Still, it's been too long and she missed him something fierce, so without a moment of hesitation she backs up as much as she can, considering the limited amount of space this wall provides her with, gets a running start, makes a flying leap aiming straight at his back and... they both ungracefully fall to the floor.

"What in the hell?!" A bewildered voice comes from underneath her, and soon after its owner turns to face her. Blond hair, bluest eyes, light scruff on his jawline; looks like Cole, even sounds like Cole, but...

"You're not Cole," she says confused.

Not-Cole merely raises his eyebrows. "And thank god for that."

It takes her few seconds too long before she realizes she's staring. She quickly raises to her feet with mumbled apologies on her lips.

"It's alright darlin'. No major harm was done." An easy smile on his face makes release the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Once he's up on his own two feet he looks down at her and his eyes glance up and down her body briefly before he asks, "Care to explain how you even know my brother?"

_Brother_.

That's his brother? The Infamous Baby-Stewart? Cole made him sounds like he's eleven or something, not this...this... _This_.

She's in deep trouble.

 

**\------------------**

**eleven**

 

This time, they meet at Caledonia.

Ruby spends almost six years locked up in her bedroom while her parents lie and risk their lives to keep her safe until one day she decides to run and spare them misery.

She doesn't make it far before one of the Tracers tries to snatch her and bring her to Ohio of all places, and as fate would have it they cross their paths with the fearsome Cate Connor.

There's no question whether she's going to join the League because, _of course_ , she does; and why wouldn't she? They provide her with shelter, food, and most of all a purpose; she's seen in the minds of others what they do to kids in those camps, what could have happened to her if it wasn't for her parents and the League, and unfortunately for anyone involved in those camps, this Ruby is unafraid to use her powers, and use them to hurt if necessary.

After months of rigorous physical training and hours spent on honing her psychic abilities, she's ready to be sent out to her first op: undercover onslaught on Caledonia.

(She's got a message to Liam from his brother.)

 

**\------------------**

**twelve**

 

Part of her wishes she hasn't come at all, but social gatherings are mandatory at Gray Enterprise, so she - a lowly entry-level employee – has no other choice than to put a smile on her face, take the elevator to the twenty-seventh floor and mingle with folks from other departments.

However, the minute she steps out of the elevator she immediately realizes she's made a mistake; a very blue chunky-knitted mistake with silver hearts and two festive silver reindeers on it.

This morning when she was preparing herself for the party she assumed that since it's _Christmas_ party, things should be at least a bit Christmas-y, but judging by the questioning and slightly amused looks everyone throws her (and her jumper), she was very, _very_ wrong.

Grabbing her drink she chooses the furthest corner of the room hoping it will somehow help her to blend into the wall and she silently congratulates herself that at last second she decided to wear skinny leggings instead of an evenly festive wool skirt.

She takes a deep breath leaning her head against the wall behind her and takes it all in; the sound of chatter, the faint music in the background, the smell apple cider and lets it all wash over her in calm waves.

When she opens her eyes she notes a face she hasn't seen around the office before, but what really draws her attention is his atrociously orange jumper; it's nearly fluorescent – difficult to look at. Something she definitely can't say about its owner, or the lovely smile on his equally lovely face that spreads the second his eyes land on her.

"We match," he says standing in front of her with a huge grin and half-empty cup.

She smiles down her own cup eyeing the smiley snowman on his jumper, "I'm not sure if you've heard but orange and blue are complementary colors."

"Erm..." he scrunches his face in an adorable frown. "The opposites attract?"

This makes her laugh, and his face seems to brighten at the sound.

"I'm Liam, or Lee if you'd like," he extends his hand for her to shake, which she does.

"I'm Ruby."

_Merry Christmas indeed._

 

**\------------------**

**thirteen**

 

The confusion on his face is priceless. His head was comfortably set in his arms which were resting on the desk in front of him, trying to catch the last remains of sleep, until Professor Connor walked into the room greeting everyone in her usual cheery voice – that's when his head shot up so fast Ruby was afraid he might have cracked something in his spine.

Now as realization slowly makes its way across his features he slumps in his seat resigned. The lecture hall is small enough that every out-of-the-ordinary movement draws attention to it, so he can't sneak out unnoticed. Ruby sees as his leg starts to bounce in agitation and his eyes briefly dart to the windows, but the boy just sighs and sinks further into his seat.

It couldn't be more obvious that he walked into the wrong class, and Ruby can't hold it in anymore; she lets out a silent laugh, that sounds more like a breathless chuckle than anything. Slowly he shifts his head into her direction – she must have been louder than she initially assumed – a faint pink flush appears on his cheekbones when finally notices her. There's a brief moment when she's certain he's going to bolt from his seat but after what it seems like a short time of consideration he settles back, leaning on his chair with his gaze directed straight at her.

Suddenly every single complaint she ever had about 8 AM class feels trivial, and she's more energized and alert than after five cups of coffee she downed this morning, and to think she almost didn't get up this morning.

 

**\------------------**

**fourteen**

 

They disappear under the cover of the night without her; leaving just a letter full of false, placatory (and not really theirs) words to reassure her that they will be alright, they need to find their own homes and she should stay with Clancy, learn all she can before thinking about coming back to hers.

Tears are staying at the edge of her eyes and the voice in her head keeps telling her _it's for the best, they're right, let them go_ and she does.

(Somewhere out there Clancy smiles.)

 

**\------------------**

**fifteen**

 

In this universe nothing matters but this moment.

Her head on Liam's chest, his foot on the ground gently rocking the hammock they're laying in, to keep her asleep, the silence of the road ahead of them; this is everything they need.

 

**\------------------**

**sixteen**

 

The easiest job she's ever done. Claire is the sweetest troublemaker; she'd hang out with the kid for free, to be honest, although money is a perk of the situation. Not to mention other, even more alluring, advantages – both of them unbearably pleasant to look at.

She didn't have many opportunities to actually properly talk to either of them unless counting that awkward run-in in the bathroom with the older one – Cole, which she doesn't because smirking exchanged with mumbled apologies don't merit for a conversation.

"Will you come to play with me tomorrow?"

Ruby turns to look at Claire who is currently splayed on the floor in a spread eagle position. "Won't you be busy spending time with your brother?"

Liam – the other Stewart brother, the one that gives her that strange tag somewhere around her belly button – comes home tomorrow from university and releases Ruby from her babysitting duties.

"I guess."

Ruby frowns at her unenthusiastic tone. "Aren't you excited to see him? It's been a good few weeks since he's been home."

It's not like she's been counting or anything.

"I am, but I wanted to play with you too."

God, she adores this kid.

"Your brother will be gone again before you know it." Sadly. "And then it will be just you and me again, like good old times." Ruby laughs at Claire's displeased pout. "Oh come on, don't give me that. I'm sure you will have plenty of fun with him"

"I know, Liam is the best."

"Really? I thought it's Cole who is the best," she says teasing her.

"He is the best too, but at different things."

"I see. And what am I the best at?"

"Oh, I could name some things darlin'."

"LEE!" Before Ruby has a chance to fully turn around, Claire already springs from the floor and runs towards the door where tall, blonde boy waits for her with his arms open and ready for a welcome hug.

Ruby raises as well, albeit much, _much_ slower and grabs her bag from the sofa.

"Welcome back," she smiles at him, flushing when he sends her one of his bright ones in return.

"Good to be back." He frowns seeing her bag in her hand, "You're leaving already?"

She nods, "Yes, well seeing as you're here I don't think I'm much needed anymore."

"Tell her to stay," Claire tags at his shirt. " She'll listen to you. She likes you."

_Jesus. Christ._

"Well, I like you too," Ruby states.

"Not like that," Claire says with her eyebrow raised, looking pointedly at her.

"And how does Ruby like me?" Liam asks smirking as if he doesn't know already.

"Enough to stay for a little while," Claire grins at her own dexterity.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby turns around back into the room and plops down onto the couch.

Damn Stewarts.

 

**\------------------**

**seventeen**

 

She's tried everything; the "4-7-8" method, a bit of an acupressure between her eyebrows, listening to some relaxing music, she even scented her bedroom with lavender – which stupid because now she can't breathe – her lucky comfy socks don't help, neither does hiding the clock or reading.

What would definitely help is getting off this bed, knocking on his door on the end of the hallway and actually talking to him about what happened earlier, but she can't do that; there's a bile in her throat the grips it tighter each time she opens her mouth.

The problem with being in love with her roommate seemed manageable until six hours ago until her stupid, _stupid_ body took one step too close and then her face decided to close the remaining distance and kiss the living daylights out of him, then in all her wisdom she came to her senses too little too late and run from him under the excuse of forgetting something from work.

Instead of going to work she came to their shared apartment, locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since; she heard him knocking a couple of time a few hours before, but he gave up after a while and went into his own bedroom.

If she wasn't such an indecisive coward, things could be different, but she can't let this – _them_ – happen. Besides Liam deserves better than this, so tomorrow morning she will make him his favorite breakfast and apologize for everything and promise it will never ever happen again.

(She will also kiss him again, and again, and will never stop until he will tell her too.)

But that's for tomorrow; tonight she sleeps.

 

**\------------------**

**eighteen**

 

It's not an uncommon occurrence for her to make deliveries into the same place more than once, but usually, they span amongst weeks. However, the apartment 27B seems to be an exception – it's the fifth time this week she makes her way to 1222 West Bucket Road in Wilmington.

The door open instantly after her first knock, almost as if he was standing behind it waiting for her this entire time, and honestly from what she noticed about Cole Stewart he probably was.

"Hi!" He beams at her. His red flannel shirt has few buttons undone and she can catch a glimpse of his tan skin underneath it. "I mean hey."

"Hey," she can't help but smile back. "I have another delivery for Cole Stewart."

He stares at the package in her hand and then glance up at her and then repeats the movement one more time, clearly doing some quick thinking.

"I actually have a confession to make." He tugs at his hair making it even messier than before. "I'm not Cole."

"What?" She blinks up at him confused.

"Cole's my brother, my name is Liam." He adds quickly as an explanation, "I didn't correct you after the first day because of ... well, you kind of surprised me."

"With a package?"

"Yeah, that too." He smiles softly. "So, I'm sorry, for lying and everything.

Ruby shrugs. "Doesn't make much difference to me who picks up the package, to be honest, so don't worry about it."

"Great," Liam says and they both fall silent for a moment. "I'm also sorry for all the deliveries you had to make here this week. Cole is just ... trying to help me in his own special way."

"Help you with what?"

Liam opens his mouth to answer but at last second he changes his mind and instead smiles at her a little helplessly.

"To pick up a little courage."

She shakes her head clearly not following him, and he just stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks at his shuffling feet before taking a deep breath as if he's bracing himself and looks up.

"You see darlin' I just had myself a little thought." He leans against the doorframe with his arms now crossed. "It being that we've already been seeing one another rather regularly for the past week, you might be interested in changing the scenery for something a bit more casual. Like that park nearby."

Comprehension dawns on her features as she tries and fails to bit back a grin. "That might interest me."

He actually looks surprised for a second, before pushing himself up from the door, "Really? Wow, ok. Great, good, let's do that, let's go."

She laughs at him. "Maybe after I finish my shift? Or maybe even better if we do this tomorrow? At six? PM?"

Liam lets out a bashful laughter of his own, "Yes, of course, tomorrow. You need your rest."

Smiling, she writes him down her number and leaves with a much lighter heart.

 

**\------------------**

**nineteen**

 

The first seconds as the plane bolts up in the air are always the hardest for her, she needs to resolve to the breathing exercises and good thoughts; so the hum of the engines is like a soothing melody to her now, and she closes her eyes relishing in the sound of it.

When her heart returns to a regular beat, she takes a deep breath and looks to her right at the clouds behind the windows.

"Not that I'm complaining but could I perhaps get my hand back?" A Southern drawl comes from her left and startled she turns to see a young, handsome man who watches her with a glint in his warm blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asks confused, not understanding what he means.

Instead of answering he cast a glance down on the armrest between them, and her eyes follow the trail, only to find their hands casually interlocked with each other by their fingers.

Mortified, she rips her hand from his loose grasp so quickly she nearly smacks herself in the face in the process.

She looks up, an apology ready on her lips, but before she manages to even utter a word he cuts in, laughing, "It's alright darlin', honestly I don't mind; I have a little sister who is also a nervous flyer so I'm just glad I could help."

He sounds so sincere and it somehow makes her feel even worse.

"Still, I'd like to apologize, my fears are no excuse to grab strangers."

"Oh, it's so easy to remedy that." He turns in his seat to face her and extends the opposite hand to the one she previously held, "I'm Liam, I'm twenty-one, I've got one younger sister and one older brother. I also have two dogs and one best friend who waits for me at the airport in DC. How about you?"

She smiles and places her hand in his, "I'm Ruby, I'm nineteen, only child but you won't catch me complaining about it; no dogs but two best friends, sadly none of them are going to be in DC waiting for me."

"Look at us, no longer strangers. We can hold hands now," he says holding up their hands.

"Through the entire five hours of the flight?"

"Best five hours ever spent if you ask me."

Ruby couldn't help but agree.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty**

 

There are two chairs on these pictures, two restrained bodies, two blond heads slumped together side by side; close but not touching, connected by blood and death.

She doesn't have the strength to scream, cry or care, there's only place for cold fury in her heart from now on.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-one**

 

Inheriting a huge mansion from a dodgy relative, that she didn't even know existed until a lawyer came knocking on her door, seems like the easiest and luckiest thing in the world.

Sadly along the gleaming wide-plank oak flooring, soaring coffered ceilings, Carrera marble countertops, custom cabinetry with Viking appliances, and mahogany doors (not to mention the hand forged copper gas lanterns at driveway columns and front door) this lovely residence comes with a town full of folks who are constantly on the verge of burning the house down.

She's not entirely sure what her distant uncle had done, but it was enough for the whole town to hate her before she even got here.

The property itself is beyond beautiful albeit a little bit unkempt; it needs some work on it done, and out of all the construction crews she's called only the Stewarts have agreed to come.

The man with whom she spoke to on the phone yesterday – Harry – told her that around seven this morning one of his sons will come to reassess the situation and check exactly how much work is required; what he didn't tell her is that his son, or at least one of them, is a poster boy of southern charm with his blond hair, blue eyes and ever-present grin on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry," she shakes her head, berating herself for staring. "Please do come in."

She opens the door wider, allowing him in and as he takes a look around the foyer her eyes are glued to the muscles on his back she can discern through his tight t-shirt.

Yep, this is going to be long and hot summer.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-two**

 

It's quite a difficult thing to decide whether someone actually likes you or is just being professional and polite when you technically pay them for spending time with you.

Perhaps it's an exaggeration on her part to count a physiotherapy session as a fun way for two adults to spend time together, but beggars can't be choosers, and Liam continues to strengthen her muscles only victimizing her pulse with each touch.

Vida keeps telling her she should go for it, but Ruby feels it would be unprofessional to ask him out; not to mention awkward if it turns out he was just being nice this whole time, so she will wait until her therapy is over, it's just two more sessions.

"Alright there darlin'?" Liam's concerned face looms over hers as he pushes her knee to her chest. "You drifted off on me there for a second, do you want to take a break?"

She smiles up at him, trying not to look him directly in the eyes afraid he might see something she's not ready to show him yet.

"No, it's fine, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

He leans back, gliding his hand across her calves which sends shivers through her body. "Care to share what kind of things?"

No, not yet.

"Just stuff; college, my parents, my friends..."

"Your boyfriend," he cuts in.

Surprised at this she glances at him, but quickly returns her gaze to the ceiling. "Well, I'd have to have one, in order to think about him."

"Oh." It's all he says with an unreadable expression on his face. "One less thing to worry about then, right?"

Ruby shrugs. "Not necessarily, I wouldn't mind having one."

"Right, right," he mutters staring at the calendar on the wall.

She raises from the cot so she could look him in the eye to make sure he catches the meaning of her words. "I want to wait till my therapy is over before thinking about dates."

A sudden comprehension dawns on him and he smiles at her giddily. "Of course, that's very sensible of you."

"I'm a very sensible girl."

"I know."

"So if we're done here, I will see you next week, and then we have the last session a week after that, and then..." she trails off to see if he caught her drift.

"We do something a bit less sensible."

"Exactly," she says feeling this was the most productive session they ever had.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-three**

 

At first, she thought that he – just like she – is here because of a badly made bet, but that huge grin on his face indicates that he genuinely enjoys himself.

The bells on his blue hat merrily ring with each shake of his head and she starts to believe he does that on purpose to make the kids laugh.

"Will the Elf Ruby accompany me into the Santa's Grotto to get a little something for the good kids here?" he asks her taking an exaggerated bow.

"Naturally," she curtsies accepting his extended hand. "But are there any good kids in here?" She turns to look curiously at the small group of kids that gathered around them.

The cheer and raised hands that come to her in response make Liam laugh, and he turns to her with a wink saying, " I think you will find a few, darlin'."

Glaring playfully at him, she tugs him after her into their makeshift grotto (that's really just a small storage room when they stock the gifts) and closes the door behind them.

Once they're inside she doesn't let go of his hand, but to be fair he didn't make any movements to let go either, so they stand there staring at each other briefly forgetting about the ruckus that awaits them outside.

"We start with these ones, right?" Ruby asks after a while, pointing at the green bags to her left.

"Yes," Liam says letting go of her hand and moving to grab the bags. "Then we'll move on to the others."

"I meant to ask earlier but why are you doing this?" She adds when he sees his confused look, "The Santa's elf thing?"

Instead of answering, he stares at her with an odd expression biting down on her lips (and she's absolutely not staring at it), and then he says, "How about I will tell you all about it during our coffee break?"

Whatever vibe of calm and cool she is trying to achieve went out if the window when she answers way too quickly. "Sure. Great."

He sends her one more smile before stepping out of the door and getting swarmed by children's joyful screams.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-four**

 

In this world, Agent Ambrosia never comes to be.

In this world, Jacob Daly receives Medal of Valor from President Gray for his bravery.

In this world, that ceremony is the first time Ruby Daly meets Clancy Gray and seals her fate.

They go staggeringly fast from simple acquaintance to dating, from dating to pompous engagement and even stuffier wedding; but she's happy, oh-so-blissfully happy for a long time that she chooses to ignore all the warning signs she should have seen.

In time Clancy's words become harsher, his voice crueler, and his grip on her tighter, and with that, her sleeves become longer and her world so much, much smaller.

By the time she meets Liam Stewart – brother of her Head of Security – she's a shadow of her old self, but it doesn't matter because he sees her, all of her; the good, the bad, the mistakes of the past, the hope of the long lost future and he takes it all and lets her mend herself in the way she needs.

They fall, despite the fact that they absolutely shouldn't.

They run, despite having no place to.

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-five**

 

Out of twenty-four kids, only six is left, and it's not the even fourth day of The Games; over fourteen died during the Cornucopia Bloodbath, the rest was slowly but meticulously taken down by the blood-hungry tributes from the District 7 before they the second day ended.

She and Clancy were sticking close together the whole time – she still doesn't understand how could the President send his own kid down here, or why was he living in District 1 in the first place – until he literally stabbed her in the back and run away into the dark.

If it wasn't for the two other tributes she would lay on the ground and bleed out to death, she was ready to go, but now sitting in the cave with Liam and Zu (respectively from District 11 and 6) she can't help but feel relieved that they didn't let it happen.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Liam says wrapping his jacket tighter around Zu. "I didn't kill you when you were unconscious, and I definitely have no plans to kill you now."

Ruby shifts uncomfortable under this gaze. "It's not about you. It's about them," she nods at the entrance of the cave and forever spanning forest before it, "and them," she gestures vaguely around indicating the ever-listening crew of the Control Room." They want us to fight, not sitting ducks in the cave, so I prefer to be awake during whatever they will throw at us."

Liam's gaze softens a little. "It doesn't matter, we will be out of here before the sun rises."

"What are you talking about?" she asks sharply. "Only one of us gets out of here, and they will have a privilege of walking over our dead corpses. And, by the way, the sun? It's not real."

All she gets in response is a small, hidden smile. "There are a lot of things happening outside you don't know about Ruby Daly, but when the time will come I'd be glad to tell you all about it."

At first, she thinks it's her own anger shaking the ground, but with each tremor, it becomes more and more clear that it comes from somewhere outside, not outside the cave – outside the arena.

"What is going on?!" she screams over the noise.

Liam merely jumps to his feet, scooping up the little sleeping girl in his arms and grins. "This is the start of the revolution. Ready to join?"

Not waiting for her response, he runs from the cave into the collapsing forest, and Ruby follows quickly after feeling something steering in her heart she's not sure she has ever felt before.

_Hope._

 

**\------------------**

**twenty-six**

 

In this life, Ruby turns out to be weaker than she's thought she is; certainly not as capable of making _the impossible choices_ as she'd be in a different time.

They sit in that sky colored room, forehead to forehead and she lets him finish the story.

 

 

**\------------------**

**the real one**

 

In this universe, he sits by her bed, watching her fragile form sleep; her shaven head serves as a cruel reminder of how close he came to losing her.

(Not fast enough, not strong enough, too stupid, too naive, too _Blue_.)

In this universe, she suffers because of things that are not her fault; the scars, the broken pieces of her heart, places in her mind she shies away from visiting are always there to remind her of what she is and what she needed to do to survive.

(Liar, a monster, the dangerous one, always alone, out of _control_.)

In this universe, none of that matters because when she wakes they will rebuild what they have lost; there will be more treehouses, more kids, more love.

(Remembering the past, saving the future, healing, surviving, _loving_.)

 


End file.
